


Adventure Perchance

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: Princess Kathryn Janeway of Voyager longs for adventure, a break from the monotony of suitors and diplomats. Will a strange thief in the night provide an adventure, perchance?





	1. A Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is super cheesy and will probably only get worse as it goes on.

Kathryn awoke quickly, almost complete darkness surrounding her save for the flickering fire across the room. She closed her eyes and scrubbed her hands over her face as she sat up, the overwhelming dryness in her throat telling her she wouldn’t get back to sleep without some water from the kitchen. She pushed the blankets back and shivered as the cold air in the room came in contact with her bare legs. Her feet landed on her slippers and she put them on, already reaching for her robe at the end of the bed. 

Bundled up as much as she could be in her nightgown and robe, she lit a candle and held it close as she left her room. The stone hallways were completely silent and Kathryn decided she liked the castle better like this instead of filled with people. As she passed by a window, she glanced out to see the crescent moon high in the sky with no sign of the sun. 

She quickly made her way down to the kitchen, stopping short when she saw a moving shadow. She turned back and hid against the wall, quietly blowing her candle out and holding her breath. No one else should be awake and definitely not in the kitchen without light. Growing bold, she adjusted her grip on the candle and stepped back into the kitchen.

“Who are you?” The shadow jumped and turned, but she couldn’t make out any features, even as it moved closer. “Stop and tell me who you are,” she demanded. 

“It’s late.” The shadow had a deep voice with a slight accent; he wasn’t from her father’s kingdom. “You should be in your bed.”

“You shouldn’t be here at all,” she retorted.

“Go back to bed before you get hurt.”

“Not until you leave.” She took her own step forward, lifting the candle higher in defense. 

She heard the strike of a match and the shadow lit another candle in its hand, holding it close and allowing her to make out some features. He had a strong face and jaw, and a skin tone confirming her belief he was from far away. Strange, dark markings covered his left forehead and she felt a strange urge to trace her finger along them. 

“You’re not a kitchen maid,” he finally said and she huffed.

“No. Princess Kathryn Janeway of Voyager.” She raised an eyebrow and lit her candle off his, drawing a surprised noise from him. “Will you finally answer my question?”

A smirk crossed his lips and he leaned against the table next to them. “Chakotay.”

“Chakotay?” She arched her eyebrow higher.

“Captain Chakotay of the ship Val Jean, if you must know,” he drawled. 

“You’re a captain?” She couldn’t keep her curiosity out of her voice and inwardly cringed. “What are you doing here?”

“Your kingdom borders the ocean, your highness.” He used her title sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. “Surely, you’re used to seeing ships and captains.”

“I am, just not in the middle of the night in the kitchen.” She leaned against the table and tilted her head so her braided hair fell over her shoulder. “Which, by the way, I’d love to know why.”

“Ran into some hard times.” He shrugged and crossed one leg over the other, moving her attention from his face to his clothes.

He wore leather pants and a vest over a striped long-sleeved shirt, gold adornments following the deep curve of the vest over his covered chest. She forced her gaze away from his attire and back to his face and the questioning expression he wore. 

“Why haven’t you called for help?”

She shrugged and set the candle down to cross her arms. “I have yet to catch you doing anything illegal. We’re an open castle, so technically your presence is welcome. Even in the middle of the night.”

He straightened up and grabbed a bag off the ground behind him, dropping it on the table by her candle. He pulled out a half-eaten loaf of bread and a few pieces of fruit before he returned them to the bag. 

“Stealing,” was all he said. 

“I don’t know that those came from this kitchen.” She wasn’t sure why she was giving him an out, but something drew her to him and her week had been boring enough for her to explore her curiosity. 

As she watched, he leaned over and stole an apple, tossing it into his bag while locking eyes with her. She pointedly held his gaze and avoided watching his hand. 

“Still haven’t seen anything.” She smirked and straightened up, trying to gain every bit of height she could. She was still a head shorter than him. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Are you trying to get caught?”

“No, I just don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

She didn’t respond for a moment and instead jumped up to sit on the table, daintily crossing her ankles. She could hear the kitchen staff scolding her in her head, but she tried to ignore those thoughts and focus on Chakotay. 

“You must have plenty of adventures sailing,” she finally said. “No two days are the same?”

He grunted in response. 

“Every day is the same here. Slight variation in the diplomat I had the pleasure of socializing with, but generally it’s the same.” She sighed and shook her head. “And the suitors are the dullest part of it all.”

“So, you’re not having me arrested because you’re bored.” The incredulous look he gave her matched his voice. 

“Yes,” she answered, giving a small shrug. 

“You’re nothing like the rumors say you are, Princess Kathryn.” This time, his use of her title didn’t hold any of his previous sarcasm.

“I should think not.” 

“The rumors say you’re an obedient, rule-following, well-behaved princess.” He grinned and looked her over. “You don’t seem to be any of those.”

“I’m not.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. “But if I have any chance of holding the throne after my father’s death, I need to at least pretend.”

“Smart and pretty.” His grinned widened and he started to sit on the table beside her, but a noise outside caught both their attention.

“Shit, sunrise.” He grabbed his bag and Kathryn jumped down. 

“You need to go. If anyone catches you, say you’re running a private errand for me. Make something up about not waking me and you’ll be fine,” she told him quickly. “Now go.”

He looked at her for a moment and then turned and headed for the door. She watched him go, surprised when he looked back. “Will I see you again?”

She couldn’t help the small smile that formed. “Meet here tomorrow night, two hours after sunset.”

“I’ll be here, your highness.” With that, he hurried out the door. 

She slowly turned and took one step before the kitchen door thudded open and the head cook rushed in. She immediately fixed Kathryn with a firm glare and crossed her arms. Kathryn pursed her lips and cleared her throat.

“What in the world are you doing up, your highness?” 

“Thirsty.,” she admitted, trying to ignore how her heart pounded. Chakotay had provided her the most excitement she had seen in months. 

“Goodness, child.” The elderly cook shook her head as she found a clean cup and poured her a glass of water. “Hurry up and get back to bed.”

“Thank you.” Kathryn smiled genuinely and sipped the water, her fingers tangling in her robe as she hurried back to her room.

She finished off her water and crawled into her bed, the early sunlight starting to trickle through her window and across her bed. As she pulled the blankets over herself and rolled to put her back to the light, she found herself picturing Chakotay and his strange face markings. She had no hesitation about seeing him again; her emotions were the exact opposite as she found herself longing for the day to begin and end so she could see him.


	2. Where The Sky and Water Meet

She was early the next night, already waiting on the table with a candle and a book by the time the outer kitchen door creaked open. She slipped her bookmark between the pages and set her book aside to watch Chakotay walk in, his gaze focused on the door until it was shut. He turned to look at her and a grin slowly crossed his face. 

“Someone was excited,” he murmured, dropping his bag on the ground before he climbed onto the table beside her. 

“I don’t have much else to do.” She shrugged and rested her hands on the table to lean back, her crossed legs swinging gently. 

“Right, your oh, so boring life.” He scoffed, a teasing grin still resting on his features. 

She rolled her eyes. “Dare I ask what you’ve been up to?”

“The usual.” He shrugged. “I went back to my ship for the night and then spent the day trading, trying to feed my crew.”

“You said you were here because of rough times,” she recalled.

“Some of us actually have to work for our food and pay.” He gave her a look that she ignored, instead scooting back further onto the table so she could cross her legs. “And sometimes, there isn’t enough out there to trade and eat.”

“So, you steal.”

“I do what I have to do. My crew is my family and I promised I’d take care of them when they signed on to my ship.” The firmness of his voice entranced her and she watched him, the way his hands moved as he spoke. 

“I didn’t realize crews were that close,” she admitted, her voice softening.

“Not all of them are. Most are there to do a job, but my crew…” He stopped and shook his head. “We’ve seen some shit and we’ve been together for a few years now. Most can’t go home, so we’re the only family we have.”

“Is it hard?” She shifted again, this time to fully face him and take in every movement of his face and body. 

“You get used to it after a while.” He met her gaze and raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t seen much outside of this castle, have you?”

She scoffed. “Of course, I have. We have our Delta castle down south for the winter.”

He immediately rolled his eyes and stood up. “That doesn’t count; it’s familiar ground, home.”

“But I—“

He held his finger up to her lips to stop her, a wild grin forming. “You want an adventure, Princess Kathryn? I’ll give you one. We’ll go see my ship and I’ll have you back in the morning before anyone notices you’re gone.”

“Chakotay, I don’t…”

“Stop thinking. If you think about it, you’ll come up with three dozen reasons not to go.” He lowered his finger and offered his hand to her. “I promise you’ll be back before anyone notices you’re gone.”

She hesitated, focused on his face and the wildness she saw in his dark eyes. After several moments, she took his hand and allowed him to help her off the table. 

“I’ll need to change.”

He shook his head and gently tightened his grip on her hand. “No time. Besides, no one will see us anyway and it’s best if you’re not recognized.” Her hesitation became even more obvious, so he tugged on her hand and took a step toward the door. “Come on, your highness.”

“Better call me Kathryn if I’m not going to be recognized.” She smiled cautiously and matched his step forward.

“There’s the rule-breaking princess I met last night!” He laughed, leading her out of the kitchen and into the night. 

They walked for several minutes away from the castle, Chakotay never letting go of her hand. She looked around, fascinated by how different the familiar grounds looked under the dim, white light of the moon. He smiled as he watched her, occasionally tugging on her hand to keep her moving. As they reached the edge of the forest, movement spooked Kathryn and she tightened her hold on his hand.

“Just my horse,” he reassured. “You know how to ride, don’t you?”

“I do, I just wasn’t expecting a horse here,” she defended, loosening her grip but not letting go. 

“How else do you think I traveled?” A teasing tone entered his voice and she rolled her eyes.

He let go of her hand to untie his horse from a tree branch, but offered it to her again as she stepped up to the horse. She glanced at it huffed, audible over the horse’s whinnies and movements. 

“I only need your help because I’m not tall enough, not because I’m woman.” Her voice was firm and he nodded immediately.

“I know,” he agreed, lowering his hand and instead dropping to his knees. 

He cupped his hands to form a foothold and she easily pushed off him and onto the horse. He stood up and watched as she adjusted her nightgown and robe before he climbed up in front of her and grabbed the reigns. 

“Are you cold?” 

“I’m fine. Let’s go before I change my mind.” She wrapped her arms around him to hold on, her fingers trying to find a hold in his vest. 

He nodded and gently kicked the horse’s side. They left the forest at a light jog, quickly kicking into a gallop once they were on the road leading away from the castle. Kathryn felt the loose hairs in her braid dance around in the wind and she tilted her head to watch the countryside quickly pass by. Unfamiliar sights blended together and a wild smile crossed her lips and lit up her face. She had always loved riding, but rushing through new territories added another element of excitement and hurried the beating of her heart. 

She could smell the ocean before she saw it and felt the cooler air hitting her exposed legs and face. Her smile didn’t fade, but only widened when the large and dark expanse of water could finally be seen as they crested a hill.

“Have you ever seen the ocean?” Chakotay raised his voice a little to be heard over the wind. 

“Never,” she answered, a soft laugh escaping her. 

“It’s amazing. It always seems never-ending, but you should see it when there’s no land around.” He shifted and the horse gradually slowed as they entered the small coastal town. “My ship is the fourth one in line.” He raised his hand and pointed, pulling Kathryn’s gaze away.

“With the red sails?”

“That’s the Val Jean.” He smiled and stopped just inside the town, easily sliding off to tether the horse to a post with other horses. 

“It’s beautiful.” She kept her gaze on the ship and blindly allowed him to help her down, her slippers thudding softly on the dirt. 

“She,” he corrected. “All ships are she.”

“Why?” She finally looked at him, curiosity filling her gaze lit by the half moon. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted with a soft chuckle. “Want to take a closer look?”

“I assumed we didn’t ride all this way just to see her from afar.” She smiled widely and took his offered hand, eagerly following him through the streets to the dock.

They walked onto the deck and she looked around, wanting to analyze every single detail of the ship. Loud revelry sounded below the decks and she looked down despite herself before looking to Chakotay.

“Captain’s away, so they throw a party,” he laughed, his head shaking. “Ships don’t always stay awake during the day and sleep at night, especially when we’re at sea.”

“Is it ever quiet, then?”

“For a few hours before sunset. They’re all drunk and passed out by then.” He laughed again and smiled. “This isn’t a passenger ship, so there aren’t fancy quarters to show you.”

“That’s fine.” She shook her head and continued looking around, her gaze finally following the masts up to the sails.

Chakotay watched her quietly for a moment. “Do you want to climb up there?”

“Can we?” She looked at him, childlike excitement overwhelming her features. 

“I’m the Captain, we can do whatever we want. You’ll be better off barefoot, though.” He nodded down to her feet and paused. “In breeches, too. We might have something that will fit you; you can change in my quarters and then we’ll climb.”

She nodded eagerly and followed him below deck, her fingers lightly trailing along the wooden walls. He led her down to the bottom of his ship and searched through the crates for a while before triumphantly holding up a loose pair of leather bottoms. 

“Let’s try these.” He tossed them to her and then pulled out a loose white shirt. “This too.” She took the clothes and followed him back through the ship until he stopped outside a closed door. “This isn’t the quarters you’re used to, Kathryn. Try not to judge too much?”

“I didn’t expect an adventure to cater to my known lifestyle. Open the door so I can change.” She tilted her head and looked at him, her arms crossing over her chest. 

“Very demanding,” he teased, but he opened the door and stood aside so she could walk in. “I’ll wait out here, come out when you’re done.”

“Aye, Captain.” She laughed and shut the door between them.

She couldn’t help but look around the room instead of changing, taking in Chakotay’s most private place. Books lined the shelves and she ran her fingers along them, finding fiction to religious texts. As she moved around the room, she found a large telescope settled by the open window. The sound of Chakotay moving outside the door startled her and she drew her hand back from touching it, almost dropping the clothes she held in her other hand. 

She set them on his bed and slowly pulled her robe off. His room was warmer than the air outside and she didn’t shiver, even as she slipped her nightgown off and neatly folded them next to the borrowed clothes. The breeches and shirt went on easier than her normal attire did, and she paused to admire the range of motion they gave her. She lastly stepped out of her slippers before opening the door. 

“Ready?” Chakotay grinned as he looked at her, surprised by what a difference her attire made in her appearance.

“Ready.” She smiled and absently tugged at the loose shirt. 

They returned to the deck and he stopped at the bottom of the mast, his hands resting against the thick wood. He pointed out the handholds carved into the wood next to the rope ladder and gestured for her to climb first. 

She grabbed onto an upper rung and pulled herself up, her bare feet settling on the rope beneath her. Her toes curled a little for additional support and she paused a moment, glancing down at Chakotay. He smiled reassuringly and she looked back up, her gaze solely focused on the ladder as she climbed. 

When she reached the top, she was panting softly and there was a dull ache in her arms and legs. She sat down and moved away from the ladder opening, watching as Chakotay easily climbed through. 

“How are you doing?” He offered her a hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. 

“Exhausted.” She started to say more, but the view caught her eye and shut her up. “Oh, my god…” Leaning against the low wooden wall, she took in the seemingly small town and even smaller people. 

“Look at the ocean,” he murmured, leaning next to her.

She turned and looked away from land, her mouth gaping open as she saw how endless the ocean looked. It extended to the horizon, water meeting sky and only the light of stars helping her to tell the difference. 

“This is my favorite spot. Completely alone with the sky and the ocean, my two favorite things.”

“I saw the telescope in your quarters,” she breathed, still in awe of the view. 

“I’ll bring my smaller telescope up here sometimes. It gets uncontested views.” 

“One night, you’ll have to show me.” She briefly looked at him and he saw the pure happiness on her face. 

“One night? Bold of you to assume I’ll let you back on board my ship.” He rested his elbow on the wall and watched her. 

“Oh, you will,” she said firmly, smirking and knowing he saw it. 

“I don’t think your royal influence extends out this far. Us thieves operate under a different rule.” He continued watching her, the sight almost taking his breath away. With the moon in the background, he had an almost perfect silhouetted view of her thin face. 

“What if I were to offer something in exchange?” She turned and leaned her back against the wall, her head tilting up to meet his gaze. 

“Oh, like what?”

“Food.” She shrugged. “Whatever you need to get your crew out of their rough times.”

“I don’t think King Edward would appreciate his daughter organizing a trade with thieves.” He watched her expression flicker at the mention of her father and filed it away to the back of his mind. 

“Who said it would be an official trade?” A conspiring smile crossed her lips and Chakotay decided that was the moment he officially liked Princess Kathryn. 

“You have yourself a deal.” He offered his hand and she took it, firmly shaking it twice. 

“Now, how long do we get to stay up here?”

Chakotay looked up at the stars and studied them for a moment. “Depends on how long before sunrise you need to be back in your castle.”

“Not too long after sunrise,” she answered, turning her gaze back to the horizon. 

“Then we should go soon.” He heard her sigh and smile in sympathy. “The price you pay for sneaking out.”

She turned her head just to roll her eyes at him. “It was worth it. If we leave now, we’ll have time to stop by the kitchen so I can make good on our trade.”

She cast one more look at the ocean before she grabbed onto the ladder and slowly made her way down, Chakotay following suit. Once on land, they hurried to his horse and took off at a gallop for the castle. 

Only when Kathryn was sneaking into her room as the sun rose did she realize she had left her nightclothes and slippers on the Val Jean. She looked at her dirty feet and cringed, trying to think of excuses as she changed into a clean nightgown. Her mind whirling with exhaustion and the night’s events, she stashed the borrowed clothes in a trunk under old dresses and slipped into bed.


End file.
